Little Misfortunes!
by neophytos.vrondis
Summary: This are some of the events that happened in Bleach, but with my own little twist and a bit of change. For example: What would happen if Ichigo died when he used The Final Getsuga Tenshou? What would happen if Ichigo lost control of his hollow while he was fighting Yammy? All this questions will be answered in do time as you read.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys? Welcome to my story. This little story is all about me changing some of the events that happened in the anime Bleach. Some of them may be 'What-if's', like this first chapter. I hope you enjoy. I want to say that all these will only be one-shots. On with chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1: What if Ichigo died when he used Final Getsuga Tenshou?**

Ichigo's black hair transformed back to orange as he fell to his knees with a large amount of pain. He knew that this would happen. Zangetsu TOLD him that this would happen. Aizen looked down at Ichigo with a smirk.

"What's the matter Ichigo? Having a bit of trouble standing up? Here, let me give you a hand!" Aizen said as he picked Ichigo from his hair and threw him at a pile of rubble. Ichigo emerged from the rubble and held his chest in pain, not from the throw, but from the fact that he's dying. Aizen approached the fallen boy and said.

"See Kurosaki? In the end, your most powerful attack was not enough to kill me. Once my zanpakuto fades away completely, I will become stronger far more than anyone could imagine. Face it Kurosaki, I have won." He said with a smirk.

Ichigo wished that he could reply in a way somehow, but the pain was so intense. He already accepted his fate and waited patiently for Aizen to strike him one last time. He looked up and saw red linings glowing on Aizen's chest. Aizen had to step back and ask himself.

"W-What is this?!"

"So, I see that it's finally activated." A voice said. The looked to their right and saw Urahara looking at them.

"Urahara Kisuke, what did you do to me?!" Aizen asked the former captain.

"It's simple Aizen, before you finished your transformation a while back, I concealed this kidou within another one and implanted it inside your body when you were the most vulnerable." Urahara explained.

Aizen looked at Urahara and gave a growl at the ex-captain. He wasn't sure if what he was saying is true. Urahara then continued his explanation.

"It's a sealing technique. I determined that if you fused with the Hougykou then killing you would become almost impossible. So, I developed a new kidou, designed specifically to seal you." Urahara finished his explanation.

"Is that so? Then I will have to disappoint you! Behold! I am about to attain an even higher level of evolution! Do you truly believe that such a pitiful kidou has the power to seal me?!" Aizen shouted. He was ready to charge at Urahara when suddenly, his left hollowed arm broke. Aizen looked at his arm it total shock. What was happening to him? Could the kidou that Urahara placed on him is powerful enough to seal Aizen?

"W-What the hell is this?!" Aizen said, looking at his arm.

"It is the will of the Hougykou. The reason the kidou I implanted in you has finally triggered is that you have become weak Aizen." Urahara said. The former captain's eyes then traveled to the orange haired boy that was clutching his chest in pain. "And it's all thanks to you Ichigo." Urahara said with a sad look. He knew what was happening to Ichigo. And he also hated to admit that there is no saving the boy. He then continued by saying.

"It could trigger because he battled you and managed to push you to your limits." He said with an almost cracked voice as he felt his eyes sting a little. He could not cry. No, at least not yet. He then turned to Aizen and tried to keep on his straight face.

"The Hougykou no longer recognizes you as its master." Urahara said.

Aizen was still looking at his arm in disbelief. He then answered with.

"This is ridiculous! This could never happen! It could never-"Aizen didn't get to finish his sentence, because red swords grew on his back. He began letting out sounds of pain, telling Urahara that the kidou was near in dealing Aizen. Aizen then looked at Urahara and shouted.

"Urahara! Urahara Kisuke! I despise you! Why when you possess such an intellect do you not act?!" Aizen said, making Urahara drop his head. Aizen then continued. "How can you stand to submit to that thing?!" Aizen asked.

"That thing? Are you referring to the Spirit King? Urahara asked. He then looked at the ground again and muttered "I see. So you have seen it." Urahara then raised his head and looked at Aizen.

"If the Spirit King did not exist, Soul Society would be divided. The Spirit King is its linchpin. If the linchpin is lost, everything will soon collapse. This is the way of our world." Urahara said as Aizen's body was being incased by the kidou. Aizen then shouted.

"That is a loser's reasoning!" Aizen shouted as the red swords on his back turned to stone. He then freed his right arm from the kidou spell and started to free himself. He continued by saying. "A winner has to speak not of the world as it is, but of the world as it should be! I will-"He was cut off by the spell engulfing his body hole. A red glow came from Aizen's body and it shot up in the air. Once the light cleared all that was left of Aizen, was a tall white cross.

Urahara stared at the cross for a good five seconds before he turned his attention to Ichigo. He started walking towards him and kneeled down.

"Ichigo…" It was all Urahara could say. He felt the reiatsu of all that were present in Karakura town closing in. He also felt a Garganta open up nearby. He knew who came out of the portal. Chad, Renji, Rukia, Uryu and Orihime. He then heard Renji's voice shout out to him.

"Hey Kisuke, Is it finally over? And where is Ichi-"Renji didn't finish what he was saying, because he saw the orange haired boy laying on the ground, holding his chest and blood pouring out of his mouth. He was staring at Ichigo, not knowing what to do. He then remembered that they had Orihime with them so all he had to do was bring her here and Ichigo will be back.

"O-Orihime! Orihime! Come over here quick!" Renji shouted with panic inside his voice.

"What is it Renji?" She asked with a smile. That smile soon disappeared as she saw Ichigo. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she started running towards Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?! It's alright, I'll- I'll heal you!" She said in panic. Before she could start her healing, Urahara placed a hand on her shoulder and said.

"Orihime, there is nothing you can do for him. It's too late for him." He said, the sting in his eyes returning.

"Kisuke, there has to be something we can do! You can just let him die like this!" Renji shouted.

"Renji, when Ichigo used his Final Getsuga Tenshou, his spirit chain took a massive hit as well. It won't be long before he…" Urahara said the last words in a low voice which no one heard.

Despite what Urahara told them, Orihime tried to heal Ichigo. As she started the healing process, Ichigo let out a big cry of pain, which broke Orihime's healing barrier.

"K-Kurosaki-kun- Ichigo!" Orihime and Renji shouted at the same time. Urahara stood up and shouted.

"Both of you run! I'll be right behind you!"

"But Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted back. Urahara growled at her and shouted.

"Orihime, I said that there is no saving him! Now let's run!" Urahara shouted. Orihime took one last glance at Ichigo and whispered an 'I'm sorry' that no one heard, before she took off running with Renji and Urahara. While they were running the saw Rukia, Uryu, Chad and all the soul-reapers that were present in the war. Rukia turned her head towards the running group and asked.

"Guys, what's wrong? Where's Ichigo?" She asked worried that her friend wasn't with then.

"No time to explain! But you should all go to Bankai right now!" Urahara shouted.

"Why would we go Bankai? What is happening Urahara?" Hitsugaya with a raised brow.

Before Urahara could explain what was happening, a loud screech was heard. Urahara froze as so everyone else, except the captain commander. Urahara turned around slowly and was met with a terrifying site. Behind them stood Ichigo, his skin white and he wore a mask with two horns on each side. His soul-reaper attire was torn apart but part of it was covering his left arm and leg. There was also red fur on his wrists and feet. More importantly, there was a hollow hole in the middle of his chest. Uryu and Orihime were the first to recognize that monster. It was the same that killed Ulquiorra.

Before them stood a Vasto Lorde Ichigo. And with a loud scream, he went full speed to attack the soul-reapers.

**And that is the end of the first chapter. What do you guys think. Tell me in the reviews. Tell me also what kind of 'What-if' do you guys want next. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 2 of my story. Before we start, I'd like to say that some of the one-shots might be continued like the first one. But they will not be continued right away. Second, I forgot to explain the science behind the reason that turned Ichigo into a Vasto Lorde. When Urahara put him in a hole so he could regain his soul-repair powers, Jinta put some king of worms into the hole that ate his soul chain. And in the first chapter when Urahara said that he took a massive hit to his soul chain, it what triggered him to become a hollow. That said, on with chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: What would happen if Ichigo's hollow killed Byakuya.**

Ichigo was breathing hard and was holding himself from not collapsing. He has been fighting with Buyakuya for about thirty minutes, maybe even longer. Byakuya blasted him Byakurai through his right shoulder. Byakuya walked towards Ichigo and said.

"It seems that this is it for you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"What… What are you talking about?!" Ichigo said in a large amount of pain while a lot amount of blood was coming out of his shoulder. He tried to step forward so he could attach him, but found himself stuck.

'_W-What's happening?! My body! I can't move!'_ Ichigo shouted inside his head. 

"It seems you have thought that I've gotten faster after using my Senkei. But that's not true. Senkei compresses my numerous sword fragments into blades in order to explosively increase its killing capabilities. I haven't gotten much faster." Byakuya said.

"Are you saying that it's my speed that's changed and that I've gotten slower?!" Ichigo asked while looking at the ground.

"_**Let me out king…" **_A voice said inside Ichigo's head that he chose to ignore.

"You fought well. You've defeated many captains and survived slashes from Senbonzakura. It is impressive that you have fought this far." Byakuya said but Ichigo was not listening. He was trying to ignore the voice in his head telling him to 'let him out so he could finish this'. Byakuya then continued.

"But you can feel it now, can't you? Your flesh and bone are already dead… You're only a human… There is a limit to what you can endure. This is your limit." Byakuya said. He then summoned another sword into the palm of his hands and raised it up high.

"This is the end, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Byakuya said in a cold tone. Ichigo's eyes widened as these words were the only ones that he heard when Byakuya was talking. Time seemed to slow down in Ichigo's eyes.

'_Move… Move… Move! Move… Move! Why have I come all this way?! Nothing will change… If I don't win! I want to win… I… Want to win!'_ Ichigo said inside his head before he went unconscious. The last thing he heard was the voice releasing a small chuckle. Just as Byakuya was about to strike his sword on Ichigo to deliver the final blow, Ichigo grabbed the blade with his bare hand. Byakuya's eyes widened at that. Even more shocking to him was the hollow mask that started to form on his face.

"I already told you. It would be a big problem for me if you get yourself killed." Ichigo said but not in his usual voice.

"But that's impossible! Who or what are you?!" Byakuya asked with shock. Ichigo let out a chuckle and replied with.

"You want to know who I am? I… Have no name!" Ichigo said as he lifted his head up. The right side of his face was covered in a hollow mask while his left eye was black and yellow. With a quick motion, he caught Byakuya off guard and slashed him across his shoulder. Byakuya let out a grunt in pain as he took a step back.

"Ichigo, what a complete armature you are! Don't you get it?!" The 'hollow' Ichigo said with a grin on his face. Byakuya looked at the new Ichigo with wide eyes still. The hollow then continued saying.

"You were crushed by your own Bankai's Spiritual Pressure! All the bones in your body are cracking! You really are hopeless! I'll show you… How to use the Bankai!" The hollow Ichigo said as he broke Byakuya's sword with his bare hand. Byakuya looked at Ichigo with the same gaze that he always gave, saying that he has recovered from his shocked state. He summoned another sword into his hand and stood in his battle stance. The hollow Ichigo then swung his hands around until a black fired towards Byakuya. Byakuya looked at the attack in shock again.

'_A black Getsuga!'_ He said inside his said. He used his Flash Step to dodge the incoming attack. He looked above his and saw the hollow Ichigo throwing another black Getsuga at his, laughing maniacally. Again, Byakuya used his Flash Step at the last possible second. The hollow Ichigo was coming at Byakuya with an incredible amount of speed at throw another black Getsuga at Byakuya. Buyakuya stepped out of the way, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Ichigo with a grin on his face and laughing. He used another black Getsuga, this one hitting Byakuya no doubt. Blood was pouring out of Byakuya's head and shoulder and his was panting.

"This twisted Spiritual Pressure… That mask… Are you a hollow?" Byakuya asked. The hollow gave a small chuckle at the question and replied with.

"Who cares, because by the time I'm done with you, you're going to die!" The hollow said as he laughed. Byakuya tried to get himself to move, but found himself unable to do so. He was coughing blood and he felt like he was starting to get light headed.

'_Why… Why can't I move? Am I… Really going to die?_ _Will I finally join Hisana after all these years?' _Byakuya said inside he said. The hollow with one last laugh, used it's incredible speed to finish off Byakuya. Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu pierced Byakuya's stomach. Byakuya coughed and was spitting blood. His vision was getting dark.

'_Hisana… I'm finally joining you in the afterlife.'_

/

The hollow smirked in victory as Byakuya's lifeless body fell to the ground. He could here Ichigo shouting. But he ignored him, like he always did with his orders. He knew, a new _king_ had been crowned.

"Ichigo, you idiot! Why did you do that?!" He heard behind him Rukia's voice say. She sounded broken and she was definitely crying. That is how he liked it.

"K-Kurosaki-kun… Why?" He heard Orihime say in a sad tone. He also felt Uryu, Chad and Renji giving Ichigo the death stares. The hollow gave a chuckle and said.

"Ichigo? Kurosaki-kun? I think you should open your eyes a little bit… Since he's not the one that's controlling his body!" The hollow said as he turned around and looked at everyone while laughing.

**And that is chapter 2. What do you guys think? What kind of one-shot should I do next? Should I continue with part two of the first chapter? Write your thoughts in the reviews and until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys? I would like to say that the story will be put on hiatus for the Christmas Holidays. So Marry Christmas to all who celebrate, happy Cuanza, Happy Hanukkah etc. ****Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 4 of my story. Sorry that I made you guys wait for this long. My excuse is that of almost every writer on this site: Writing other stories, lazy and out of ideas. I have also read your suggestions and I will try and use some of them, but for now, I'll stick with a few of my own ideas. Also, I have decided to update this story once a month, so now you guys don't have to wonder when I'll update. On with chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: What if Ichigo lost control of his Hollow while he was at school, Part 1.**

Ichigo heard his alarm clock ringing. He groaned as his eyes began to open. His hand reached out and turned off the alarm clock. He stood up from his bed and started to make his way to the bathroom. Ichigo turned on the sink and splashed water on his face, so he could rub the sleep away. He picked up the towel and wiped his face clean of the water. He looked himself at the mirror, only to see that his usual brown eyes were now gold with black. He stepped away from the mirror in shock. There was no way that this is happening to him.

'Maybe… Maybe this is all just part of my imagination. Yea, that's right. There's no way that hollow is taking control of my body.' Ichigo said inside his head. But he had that feeling that all that was happening to him was real and not fake. He shook these thoughts to the back of his head and exited the bathroom.

He got back to his room and picked up his school uniform from his bed. He took off his pajamas and quickly got dressed to his school uniform. He then opened his closet and picked up a hoddie since he found himself get a bit chilly. He exited his room and went down the stairs.

He saw Yuzu, Karin and his dad eating their breakfast. He looked around but he didn't see Rukia. He found that very weird, since she always waited for him. Before he could ask where she was, he felt a sharp pain on his face. He put his hands on his face and shouted in pain. He removed his hands and saw his dad Isshin punched him in the face.

"What the hell dad?! Are we going to repeat the same cycle every morning?!" Ichigo shouted at the old man. Isshin though, was unfazed by his son's shouting and wore his signature grin.

"Ichigo, you are always distracted! What would happen if one day you get mugged?! You have to be concentre- OWW!" Isshin didn't get to finish his sentence, because Ichigo kicked him in the face, while a tick mark was on his forehead.

"G-Good job my son. I-I have taught you well. Protect your sisters for me. Please?" Isshin said dramatically. Ichigo gave his usual scowl and gave a small sigh.

"Hey Yuzu, you know where Rukia is?" Ichigo asked his younger sister.

"Rukia said that she she'll go to school without you today because of something that she had to do. So she left early and let you sleep." Yuzu said while eating her breakfast.

"Yuzu, I'm not going to eat break fat today, since I'm also in a hurry." Ichigo said as he went to the front door. He wore his shoes and exited the house. He only walked a few feet when he felt Urahara's voice from behind him.

"Ichigo." Urahara said seriously. Ichigo turned around and saw Urahara wearing a coat with his usual hat that covered his eyes.

"What is it Urahara?" Ichigo asked. It was weird seeing Urahara this serious. Even when Ichigo had to invade Soul Society to save Rukia from being executed, Urahara wasn't as seriou8s as he is right now.

"Ichigo, your father and your sisters might not have noticed the change in your spiritual pressure, but I have. Ichigo… You are letting your hollow control you." Urahara said.

"W-What do you mean Urahara?" Ichigo asked confused.

"This morning… Haven't you noticed something different about your appearance?" Urahara asked. Ichigo put his hand on his chin, thinking something different about his appearance. It then hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembered that his eyes were not his usual brown color, but were those of a hollow.

"Y-Yea, I noticed something. My eyes were those of a hollow. But I thought that was only an illusion that was created by my hollow." Ichigo said.

"No Ichigo. That was no illusion. That was in fact real as can be. Take a look for yourself." Urahara said as he tossed Ichigo a mirror. Ichigo looked at his reflection and saw what he saw this morning, with a few different modifications. His eyes were still his hollow eyes, but a small piece of his mask was covering his right eye. Ichigo dropped the mirror to the ground, shattering the glass. His hand was shaking.

"H-How did no one notice this?" Ichigo asked with a shaky voice.

"Your sisters don't have a lot of spiritual pressure, so to them, you look normal. And as about your dad…" Urahara cut himself off from revealing too much information.

"W-What about goat-chin? Urahara are you hiding something from me?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo." Urahara said. Ichigo wanted to get the truth from Urahara, but right now they had a more serious problem on their hands.

"Urahara, is there something we can do about this?" Ichigo asked as he pointed to his hollow mask, which has now spread to his right cheek. Ichigo knew that Urahara would find a way to save him.

"I'm sorry Ichigo… But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." Urahara said in a grave tone. Ichigo heart stopped beating at that moment. The answer shook him to the very core.

"I-I'm sorry Urahara, but I could have sworn that you said that there's nothing you can do." Ichigo said with a shaky laugh.

"Then you have good hearing Ichigo." Urahara said. At that moment, Ichigo ran up to Urahara and grabbed him by the coat.

"What do you mean that there's nothing you can do?! You were the one that helped me get my soul reaper powers back, you were the one that trained me in order to have a chance in saving Rukia! And you can't save me from my hollow?! You're a scientist for god's sake!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo, the only way of saving you is by making you fight your hollow so you can prove that you're stronger than him! But by the looks of it, your hollowfication process is going faster than anticipated! By the time that we reach my underground room at my shop, it will already be too late!" Urahara snapped and shouted back.

"Then why won't we do it here?!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Because when you go to fight your hollow, your body will become ruled by your instincts! This means that you will become a hollow while you're fighting your hollow!" Urahara shouted back. Ichigo let go of Urahara's coat and took a few steps back in shock.

"So… This means that I'm a goner? There's no saving me?" Ichigo asked still in shock.

"That pretty much sums it all up. I'm sorry Ichigo." A much calmer Urahara said as he looked at Ichigo with sad eyes. "So… What are you going to do now?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo turned his back to Urahara and thought about his options. He then turned his head towards Urahara with a sad smile.

"I'm going to enjoy the last moments of my sanity with my friends at school."

"If you're going to do that, then here you go." Urahara said as he gave Ichigo a cloak.

"That cloak will cover your spiritual pressure and your face so that Rukia, Ishida and Chad don't figure that you're dying." Urahara said as he turned he back to Ichigo and started to walk away.

"Thank you… Kisuke." Ichigo said as he also began walking towards his school.

**And that is the end of chapter 4 part 1. I hope that you guys enjoy. Sorry for the cliffhanger by the way. Until next time (I might update part 2 of this maybe in 2 weeks. Earlier if I feel like it.)**


End file.
